


An older shade of green

by DarkNight86



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Mention of Death, Riley has a secret, Set after season one, erased form time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: While at home Chase is visited but Riley who ask for help retrieving a new ener-gem. Right away Chase feels something it off but goes along anyway. What secret could Riley be hiding and could it be the end of Chase.(As i keep saying, I suck at summaries.)





	An older shade of green

     Sitting on his couch Chase was happy to be home again, however it did have it's difficulties. Namely being away from his boyfriend Riley, they young man had started off heading home but is now traveling with Tyler and Shelby looking for the aqua ener-gem. They talk every night, or morning depending on who you ask.

     In truth Chase felt like he should be doing something too but what could he do on his own. But Riley keeps telling him to take it easy and enjoy his time at home. Shacking it off he got up and straightened up the house. It was a few hours later when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who would be dropping now he went and opened the door.

     Stopping dead in his tracks he was shocked to see Riley standing in front of him. Before he could say anything Riley looked him right in the eye and said, “I need your help.”

     “What's up.” he replied pulling the younger man into the house. Right away he could tell there was something wrong with his boyfriend.

     “I have the location of the Silver ener-gem.” Riley stated looking around the house as if to make sure it was clear.

      “You do.” he replied shocked as hell. “Where, when, we need to tell the others.”

     “There's no time. It has to be the two of us.” Riley replied stopping him from going for his Dino com. Looking at him Riley explained, “Shelby and Tyler are close to getting hold of the Aqua ener-gem. And it would take to long for the others to get there.”

      “What's the hurry.” He asked uncertain about all this.

     “Heckle.” He replied as if that should mean something. Figuring out that he didn't know what he meant Riley explained. “He was one of the Aliens that was on Sledges ship, he survived the crash and is now after the ener-gems.”

     Seeing the fear in his boyfriends eyes he agreed to go and went to pack a small bag. Taking off he would have felt more comfortable knowing the others were coming as well but Riley was hellbent on not getting a hold of them.

**************

     “How much further is it.” Chase asked fallowing Riley deeper into the cave. They had arrived at the Indian mountain range almost three hours ago, and right away Riley took lead in the cave.

     “I'm not sure.” He replied looking back at him. For some reason it didn't seem like Riley was out of breath or anything even though they had yet to take a break. It pained him to admit it but it wasn't the only strange thing. The entire trip here the young man hadn't said much to him and was reluctant to answer any questions on how he found the location. Stopping Riley showed him a peace of paper with what looked like a poorly drawn map on it. “This pace is like a maze if we take any path but the one here we could be to late. Heckle could get the ener-gem before us.”

     There was something there that seemed off to Chase but he didn't say anything right away. They continued on for a while but Chase was running out of steam fast. Finally he stopped and said. “Sorry Mate I have to take a break.”

     “Chase we need to hurry.” Riley replied looking upset. “If Heckyl's here...”

     “We don't even know if he knows it's here.” Chase said finally standing his ground. “I think we can take five minutes.”

     Opening his mouth to say something when a couple of creators came out from behind him. As if sensing them Riley turned around and kicked the one in the gut before landing a hit on the second. Getting up he helped his boyfriend fight them off but it was hard for him without the power of his ener-gem. The same thing couldn't be said for Riley who had not only taken out the one he originally had but two more that came out.

     Finally when they were all down Riley looked over at him. There was something in his eyes but Chase couldn't pin point it. Sighing Riley said. “Your right you should take five, I'll scout a head and make sure there's none of these guys hiding out.”

     Before he could argue Riley had taken off. Finding a rock the right size he said down trying to make since of all this, but was coming up short. He knew there was something wrong he just didn't know what. Lost in thought he almost missed his Dino com going off. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked around for Riley but he wasn't anywhere to be seen so he answered. Seeing Miss Morgan's image on the screen he said, “Hey, what's up?”

     “We have trouble.” she replied sounding worried. “An Alien survived the crash of Sledges ship. He's powerful and dangerous.”

     “I know, Riley came and got me, were close to the Silver ener-gem, now.” He replied even seeing the surprise on her face.

     “No, I didn't.” He heard Riley's voice coming from the Dino com. After a moment Riley showed up on the screen looking as confused as Miss Morgan was. “I've been with Shelby ad Tyler tracking the Aqua ener-gem.”

     “I knew somethings up.” He replied looking at his boyfriend. He don't know who this guy is but the one on the screen is his boyfriend.

     “Are you OK?” He asked sounding concerned. Nodding he didn't want the fake to hear him and find out he's been caught. “Who ever this imposer is he must need you to get the ener-gem.”

     “Not what from what I've seen.” He replied looking out at the laid out foot solders. Showing them to Riley he explained. “By the time I handled one of them he took out the others.”

     “There has to be some reason he brought you there.” Riley stated the obvious. There was silence for a moment before he said. “Okay, don't let on that you know, we'll track the signal from you com and be there as soon as possible.”

      Nodding he heard the fake coming back and put his Dino com away. Seeing him walk around the corner he saw fresh wound on him. Getting up Chase let himself feel concern for the man. “Are you OK?”

      Right away the man stiffened as if unsure what to do. Shacking it off he replied, “Yeah I just ran into a couple more of these creeps.”

     “Maybe we should head back and call the others.” He replied trying to buy time. “This would be safer with our ener-gems.”

     “No,” he replied forceful. Taking a deep breath the man replied, “We don't have time, if there this far in they could get to it before we do.”

     Turning around he started out as he cut off any other argument. “Come on I cleared the next few tunnels.”

     continuing on Chase started to mark the turns they were taking. Finally stopping when the cave branched out in three directions, Chase was able to sit down again. It had been over an hour since he had talked to the overs and he hopped he had slowed him down enough that the others might catch up. Putting the map away the fake looked at him before saying. “We need to go right, but I need to take a leak, I'll be back in a second.”

     Not saying anything Chase watched him walk off even knowing something was off. They had both taken a break a few tunnels back. So what was he really up to. Still having the time to relax was enough not to speak up, not that buying time wasn't a good enough reason. Being lead through this cave was draining him fast, god what he wouldn't give to have the boost from his ener-gem.

     Hearing him come back chase looked up to see him looking like hell. And it wasn't just the look of worry on his face he was pale and looked weak. Sitting there he asked. “Are you sure you don't need to take a break?”

     “No, I'll be fine.” He replied heading for the right tunnel. Then he heard it footsteps from the way they came, turning Chase wondered if they had been found, the fake Rile was already in a fighting stance but then Ivan came into view.

      Right away the fake took a step back shocked to see the gold ranger there. Then the others came into view and what ever color the fake had left drained and he started chanting, “No, no, no, no.”

     It wasn't until the real Riley came into view that anything changed, both Riley's doubled over in pain. Right away the others rangers were on the real one dragging him from the tunnel, before Chase could do anything the fake one recovered enough to bolt for the other tunnel.

     Standing there he didn't know what to do go after the fake or go to his boyfriend, but Miss Morgan answered the question tossing him his ener-gem and him yelling, “Go we have him.”

     Taking off down the tunnel he knew he could be that far behind the fake but it took him several minutes to find him leaning against the wall. For a moment it looked like the fake was looking at his hand but there wasn't anything there, then as Chase watched his hand reappeared. It seemed like he didn't know Chase was there reaching into his pocket and pulling out a device that looked almost like a Dino com but it looked old and broken. Pulling out his Dino Charger he pointed it at the fake and demanded. “Who are you?”

     Looking over at him the fake tried to stand up straight he faltered for a moment but recovered. Rolling his eyes he said “I don't have time for this.”

     Watching the fake try and walk away he demanded, “Tell me who you are.”

     “You already know that.” He replied indentured by the threat of him shooting. “Riley Griffin.”

     “No, Riley is back there.” Chase replied pointing back the way they came.

     Turning around the fake did something he didn't expect he pulled out a Dino saber. It was scratched, broken and sparking, but it was definitely a Dino saber. Then he tossed Chase a broken charger, looking at it he realized it was Riley's charger. Again it was broken but it was definitely his. While Chase was confused the other Riley turned and started heading away. Fallowing him Chase asked, “If, and I'm not saying you are, I believe your Riley then how?”

     There were several long moments when it looked like he wasn't going to answer. But eventually he asked a question of his own. “How old do you think I am?”

     “Eight-teen.” he replied. “I was at your your birthday party.”

     “No, that's your Riley.” He replied stopping at another fork in the road. “How old do you think I am?”

      Unsure what he was talking about Chase just stirred at him for a minute. Finally he looked up and informed him. “I'm fifty-two.”

    The shock must have shown on his face because the man replied, “The ener-gems keep us young, and if you think that's impossible remember. Koda was frozen for thousand years, Ivan was trapped in Fury for eight hundred years.”

     Moving on Chase decided to get the others in on this activating his Dino com but keep it in his pocket so the others could only hear them. When he was sure it was set up he asked. “OK, but that really doesn't tell me how?”

     Walking along it was a minute before he spoke. “Basically, I used the power of the ener-gems to travel back in time to make sure Heckyl didn't get the ener-gem.”

     “Why?” He replied asking the real question on his mind.

     “Because if he does it's the end.” He replied looking back at him. “That's it, we loose.”

     “Even with the ener-gem, it's eight on one.” Chase said doubting that fact. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked back and glared at him.

     “No, it wont.” He replied before turning back around and turned down another path only to hit a dead end. At least that's what it looked like. But the other Riley wasn't detoured looking around he started claiming the wall. Not wanting to get to much further with out knowing what the others thought he pulled out his Dino Com and asked the. “Well, what do you think?”

     The other one stopped for a moment to look down at him but started back up right away. After a moment Riley's voice came over the line. “The issue with his story is that the power of an ener-gem wouldn't be enough to send someone back in time and even if it did somehow manage to get back in time, the ener-gem could only safely maintain that power out put for a short time. A few minutes at most.”

     “Your assuming I'm only using one ener-gem.” The other Riley spoke form a few feet up the wall. “But if I had five ener-gems linked into a matrix, it would be able to.”

     “Still they wouldn't be able to safely maintain that power out put for more then a few hours. Three tops.” Riley replied as Chase decided to start climbing after the other one. The man didn't respond to Riley's comment but Chase could tell there was something bothering them.

      It wasn't until the man was over the top that he responded, but it was so low he wasn't sure he was meant to hear it. “Safely being the keyword.”

     Thinking about that Chase continued to the top still thinking everything through. After getting through the top he noticed Riley waiting for him, wait when did this on become just Riley, shacking it off he voiced the one question that had been bugging him. “Why is it that you came and got just me, and not got a hold of everyone.”

     “Time and physics.” He relied heading down the next tunnel. “If I tried to get hold Miss Morgan she would spend too much time trying to confirm who I am, which took out her, Koda and Ivan.”

     Walking along he seemed to be thinking about it before continuing, “And you saw what happened when my younger self and I got to close together. The same matter can't exist in the same space at the same time. That takes out Tyler and Shelby. And I don't know how to get a hold of prince Phillip.”

     “You make it sound as if I was you last choice.” He replied trying to joke.

     The silence that fallowed wasn't nice, it was almost heavy with pain, finally he replied, “You were.”

    Letting it go he didn't want to knew what the older man was taking about. Moving on he asked. “There is one thing I still don't get. Why would you take such a risk coming back here?”

     “Because I didn't have any other choice.” Riley replied sounding off.

     “Come on I'm sure we could have thought of something.” Chase replied getting him to stop. Looking back Riley glared at him with a odd mix of anger and sadness.

     “There's no we, Chase.” he replied before moving on. “It's just me.”

     Grabbing his shoulder he forced Riley to stop before asking. “What do you mean?”

    “Your all dead. I'm the only one that survived.” He replied unable to look at him. As he turned around Chase was sure he didn't notice him turn off his Dino Com something just told him if Riley continued it would be a privet story. After a few minutes he continued, “The first thing Heckyl dose after getting the ener-gem is to take out Prince Phillip and take his ener-gem. Using the power of two ener-gems to augment his own tremendous power it was too much, and when Ivan went off to get revenge for the fallen price he didn't last long.”

     Taking a long pause Riley looked at the map, but Chase knew it was just a ploy to buy time. Taking off again he spoke again. “Even with three ener-gems, we thought we could take him. Miss Morgan made a plan and we fallowed through. She was the first to fall. Getting her ener-gem was the end, he used that power to shot a blast at us. The four of you died instantly, the only reason I made it out was you pushed me away at the last second. I was grazed and it still destroyed my Dino Charger and Dino Saber.”

     The tunnel turned silent as Chase comprehended what he was being told. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. “Seeing all of you dead was too much, I tuned into the one thing your Riley isn't. A coward. I grabbed your ener-gems and ran, I didn't stop until I was so far under ground Heckyl couldn't detect them. I've been hiding since, almost thirty years.”

     Stopping Chase thought about it before saying. “I wouldn't say you were a coward, sometimes it takes more courage to run then to say and fight.”

     “You don't get it.” Riley replied unable to look back. “I'm burring out five ener-gems just for the chance that I'll never have to face that monster.”

     Walking along Chase tried to figure out some way to get him to see that he wasn't a coward for his actions but he knew it was almost impossible to change Riley's mind. Still he would find a way. But he couldn't do it before they got to there destination.

     Walking into a cave it was hard to miss the giant Dino Skull. Heading over they searched the skull until Chase saw the ener-gem and was able to pry it loose. Turning around he was about to celebrate but almost fell flat seeing Riley laid out on the floor.

     Running over to him he tried to pick him up but his hand went though Riley's arm. Weakly Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out the same device he had been looking at before saying. “I'm out of time.”

     Trying again Chase was able to get the mans head up and on his lap. Unable to think straight he asked, “So your going back?”

     “No chase.” He replied looking at the wall. “I knew this would happen from the beginning. The ener-gems are burning out, I'm ceasing to exist.”

     Not knowing what to do Chase held on to him. Thinking about it he decided he had to say something that he wasn't going to like. “You knew this would happen, and still went though with it. You are not a coward. Doing the right thing for the wrong reason, is still the right thing.”

     You always were a dork.” Riley replied smiling a little. “Yhere is one good thing about you being here.”

     Unable to speak of fear of losing it Chase just listened to him. “I get to say goodbye this time.”

     Pulling Riley up further on his lap so he could hold him Chase didn't know what to say. He knew it was stupid in a way, there Riley was still with the others but it felt all too real. Choking out Riley said, “I'm sorry, I never really said this, but I love you.”

     Holding him closer he felt the weight of they man start to fade and knew he had to say it. It felt weird because he had yet to say this to his Riley but it didn't make it any less true, “I love you too.”

     They stayed like that until the other man was no longer there, all traces of the future Riley were gone say for the weight of the new ener-gem that now sat in his pocket. Getting up he wiped the tears that had began to fall as he heard his Dino com go off.

     Pulling it out he answered trying not to sound too upset. “What's up?”

     “We need your help.” Miss Morgan replied already in her ranger gear. “those foot solders are over taking us.”

     Using the Dino com to trace her signal he switched back over to her telling her and the other rangers to head back the way they came. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down he pulled out his charger and morphed. Checking to make sure they were far enough away he pulled out the Dino armor X charger. Activating it he stood in the detection he needed to go using the power of the Armor X he dug right through the mountain to where his friends where. Crashing through the wall he took out a dozen of them right then and there. Stopping he pulled out his Dino charger he started blasting away.

     The others had rejoined the fight but Chase didn't pay much attention he just continued to fire. It took ten minutes before they were all gone. Powering down they all stood there for a moment before Miss Morgan spoke. “How did things work out?”

     Walking over he handed her the ener-gem but didn't say anything, he just passed it off heading straight for Riley. Before any one could ask another question Chase wrapped the younger man in a hug. The others not knowing about there relationship all looked on in shock. Not caring what the others thought he moved giving Riley a kiss he hoped would convey how he was feeling. Pulling back a little when he heard Tyler cat call them. Not caring he keep his boyfriend in a hug and whispered in his ear, “I don't want to regret not telling you this, I love you.”

     Stiffening up the younger man looked at him before asking, “Do I want to know what happened?”

     “I'll tell you later.” Chase replied leading him out of the cave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the start of super charge, I know that some of my logic was off now, but what the hell. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
